A Drink A Day
by Seaneta
Summary: …keeps the headaches away? No. And they don't keep Johnny Storm away either. Johnny Storm takes advantage of his likeness to Captain America. And of Tony's drinking habits. Confusion ensues, as well as Steve watching over Tony like a mother hen. Poor Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**: This is a Request fic. I decided to take this on because it was similar to my other story, only this is a bit more light-hearted. I absolutely love putting Tony through shit too...so. Enjoy! I may or may not continue this. Depends when inspiration strikes.

**Warnings: **Mistaken Identity, kinda Dub-Con

* * *

Tony stumbled out of a taxi that smelled like sushi, but his frown stayed for a different reason now.

The lobby of the Stark Tower looked immensely crowded as suits and tourists entered and exited the glass doors as if it was a regular work day. Well, it was, he guessed, squinting at his watch. But it was still oddly busy. What was Pepper doing_ now_?

The man entered the crowded lobby of the Tower, too lazy to walk down two staircases along the outside to the employee sub-level entrance. Also too drunk to suit up and land on his launch pad. Tourists and entry-level employees stopped and tried to get pictures or say hello, but the billionaire walked directly to the row of elevators without stopping, his only concern just getting to his lab on the 92nd floor. It was a long day already for the man, and he still had matters with Rhodey to deal with. Thanks to the winter season approaching, it got dark by four in the afternoon now. And because of his horrible sleeping schedule mixed with his tendencies to drink whenever there was an open bar at a fundraiser, the sudden shift of time didn't help him much. Daylight savings was his worst enemy. He was accustomed drunkenness by nine. And although it was just as dark, it was an alarming wake up call to realize it was only four in the afternoon.

Really, if his circadian rhythm was messed up before, now it was completely ruined, wrecked, shot to hell.

He rode the elevator up, ignoring the two employees whispering about him a mere three feet away. To pass the time, Tony tried to remember how he got to the Tower. Suddenly he couldn't remember. Did he walk? Did Happy drop him off? Oh, Steve was going to be so pissed if they had a date that night.

He looked at a wall, noting his glazed eyes. Really, though, that was the only sign he wasn't completely sober. His hair still shined, his skin still flawless, his outfit still wrinkled free. Check, check, check.

The doors suddenly dinged, and he didn't want to admit it to himself that it actually startled him. Fuck. He was a grown ass man.

"Oh my god, well? Did you see him yet? I hear all _four_ of them are here!"

Tony watched the two gossiping women leave the elevator, thankful the noise in the small moving box had finally left, though he was vaguely put-off upon realizing he didn't even give them a line. Steve really had began to rub off on him. Double-fuck.

He pressed the button so the doors would shut before leaning back against the furthest wall. Urgh, he was drunk. And he forgot his bottle of water in the cab. Wonderful. Oh, wait. The taxi. Bingo, the case of how he got to the Tower solved. Watch out, Batman.

Another ding.

He looked up, forgetting how fast his elevators could reach the higher levels, and typed in the classified code which allowed the doors to open. Only authorized personnel with custom-made codes could access any floor above the 40th.

"_Sir? Your motor functions and appearance suggests intoxication_."

And only after the 40th level was JARVIS present.

"It's alright," Tony replied, waving to nothing in the air, "I'm not going to the workshop. Maybe I'll sleep soon."

"_Very good, Sir. Functioning on alcohol tends to be more detrimental then on caffeine_."

He walked into the lobby, ignoring the commotion in the conference room to his left, only processing Roger's voice behind the doors, and continued on his trek to the laboratory. He remembered something about some people visiting the Avengers that day; people with specialized skills who also helped people and stopped terrorist plots, blah, blah, freakin' blah; but it wasn't of any concern to him. Yet, at least. He just knew that probably meant Rogers would be busy all night. He pursed his lips.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

They haven't seen each other for four days, which was strange as of late; normally, they at least saw each other during debriefs or while working. They even shared a bed now (how progressive the media called it. So progressive. Whatever the fuck that meant) but because of his nightly patrols with Rhodey the past week, even that was taken away from them. They called each other occasionally, but it just wasn't the same.

Fuck, he was tired too. Maybe it was a good thing Steve was going to be busy tonight and, maybe, even tomorrow. He'd take one good look at him and force him to sleep immediately. Or see a doctor. It was easy for Steve to lecture though, the man was a goddamn super soldier. He couldn't get drunk. Rarely felt fatigued. It was odd to even see him yawn.

Tony entered the lab down the hall, dropping his jacket to the floor and dropping his own body into his self-proclaimed desk. He sighed, deeply, just wanting to find the drive needed for his meeting tonight to help Rhodey with a developing situation. Afterwards, the billionaire promised himself he wouldn't drink for weeks. Well, okay, maybe days.

The man reached into a bottom drawer, where a mini-fridge was hidden, and he pulled out a bottle of water to gulp. The bland drink wasn't a personal favorite. But it sufficed when the man needed a quick and efficient pick-me-up to distance himself from the nausea that was sure to come. A few minutes passed. Tony occupied his time by making sure the drive had the correct information, then tucked it safely in his pants pocket. He took a few more gulps of the drink to finish it, then shut down his workspace.

Voices were suddenly heard out in the hallway; maybe that conference just let out. Tony pulled out his phone.

_Hey, stopped by tower. Busy tonight. Sleeping tomorrow. Let's make plans, soldier?_

But before he finished the message or even considered pressing send, he heard the door to the lab swish open and Steve casually walk through with a playful smile. But it wasn't the smile that made him gape, it was his clothes.

The normally humble Steve Rogers seemed to have traded in his belted khakis and tucked in button-down shirt for sleek dark jeans, a black tee, and a maroon jacket. But that wasn't just the only difference; his golden locks were now slightly darker, on the verge of a warm chocolate color.

Tony blinked, standing to attention as he watched his boyfriend saunter in while giving him a playful little wave to boot. Steve didn't do flirty, let alone sexy. Was he sent back to the early 2000's? Was he being _punk'd_?

"Since when did you start taking my advice?" He let out a few laughs, walking around the desk so he could lean against the front to appreciate his newfound style better.

"Whattya mean? I love this look," Steve grinned, slipping his hands in his pockets. The other male shook his head, just as playful, realizing just how much he missed him, and reached up on his feet to give him a chaste kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, wanting more, missing his touch almost as much as him in general, but immediately pulled back when he noticed Steve wasn't reciprocating. They haven't seen each other for how long and Mr. Golden Boy, Eagle Scout cadet was going to seriously start off their night arguing about his drinking habits? The fog in his eyes wasn't that obvious, was it?

"What's wrong, Steve?" He groaned. How dare he come into his lab looking like some kind of underground sex god just to fucking tease.

A smile blossomed along his face. "Not a thing, Tony."

And the mouth was back on his, and holy shit- it was hot. Steve kissed like a teenager behind a bleacher, shoving his tongue inside Tony's mouth and leaning toward to push their chests together. Did Steve take more advice from Tony than just his fashion tips? The tongue invading his mouth and the hands caressing his naughty bits were done in ways that made Tony hope JARVIS knew well enough to look the other way, so to speak. A moan escaped his throat as he clutched the man closer. Rogers wordlessly lifted him up to seat him on the desk. Tony took advantage of the new positioning, and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. Fuck yeah this was happening.

Steve's hands slid down his waist and landed on the back of Tony's thighs. He moved his moth from Tony's own and kissed the base of his neck, nibbling and biting along the collarbone. Tony let out another low moan, feeling the other male smirk against his skin. "Steve," He breathed, but the man's mouth claimed his once more and licked it in another heated kiss. He purposely slid his hands along his thighs and reached up to Tony's hips. The hands continued their journey until they slid under the shirt and began to make his way upwards towards his chest. Tony tightened his grip around Steve's waist and pressed himself more firmly into him. Rogers emitted a long growl in the back of his throat and pushed him harder along the desk. The kiss was rough as it continued. Tony could feel Steve's possessiveness, but didn't care. He was at the Captain's mercy, and he was fucking loving it.

Large, heated hands pinched his nipples and caressed the sides of his bare abdomen as they snaked under his shirt. Papers fell off the desk, his drink, various pencils and decorative items as well. He ran his hands through Steve's shortened hair, traced his jaw line marked with slight stubble, felt his chest when it wasn't pressed against his own. Eventually, though, Tony had to pull away. Besides the need for air, he also needed to get a move on with the drive; no matter how alluring Rogers was.

"Jesus Christ," Tony pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. "Not- not that I want to stop, because fuck, but I still need to get some work done tonight."

But the intakes of air turned into groans when Steve began to nibble and lick his neck. Fucking a- "Mmmm, oh, come on, we were just getting started," Steve said, and flexed his arm to squeeze his bottom. Since when did Steve learn how to pull a face like that? _Hm…Bucky?_…

"Steve, believe it or not, I'm actually trying to follow your advice."

He gave Tony a look.

"I promise! After I deliver some intel, I'm going to come back here and sleep. At least for eight hours. Or twelve. You'll be so proud. But," he pushed Steve away when he leaned forward again, "I can't do that if we do this now. I love the energy, I really do, it's amazing, you get the gold, but let's save it for when I'm not in a drunken stupor."

"We can take it slow, tiger," Steve rumbled and nipped at his lower lip before setting the smaller male back on the ground.

He did the unthinkable then and winked, before walking out of the lab. The soldier left the man confused, cheeks flushed.

Tony rubbed his face, sighing, and the empty bottle of water caught his eye between his fingers.

Maybe he'd lay off the alcohol for a while.

* * *

The next day, he woke up in his suite, tangled in warm sheets.

The digital clock on the nightstand said it was 2:04 in the afternoon. To his left, on his other side, was a complacent Steve Rogers, sitting up against the headboard, reading something on a tablet as he occasionally scrolled down the page. Tony blinked, watching him for a few minutes, enjoying the sight of his ruffled hair and lounge clothes. Eventually he noticed the billionaire's gaze and glanced over, smiling.

"Good morning, or, ah, afternoon. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually. How long have you been here?"

He set the tablet off to the side and slid down onto the mattress so he could be eye-level with him. He moved some loose strands from his face. "A few hours maybe. I didn't know when you'd be back last night, so I just slept at my place. When I found out you were actually sleeping for once, I had to come see it for myself," he smiled, "I missed you."

Tony leaned closer, inhaling the scent of sweat from a morning workout. This wasn't how he smelled last night, though. Last night was more of a…spicy cinnamon. But frankly, Tony was so drunk, Steve could have been missing a limb last night and he wouldn't had noticed. Tony closed the distance between them, humming indulgently when a set of lips ghosted across his own. It reminded him of the lab-

"Oh, I never asked you how your day went last night. I'd be an awful wife."

At that, the soldier chuckled. "You were busy. We all are. It went alright…well, alright _enough_. The other team calls themselves the Fantastic Four."

"Sounds like a band name."

"Huh. I guess it does. But they're willing to help us out in the future as allies, which is good. They're based in the city as well, so that's an upfront advantage."

"But you said alright… enough?"

Steve grimaced. "Most are friendly. There's one that needs an attitude adjustment. I swear, he's worse than you."

"That bad, huh?"

"He's immature." Steve made a face that made the billionaire wonder what exactly this guy said or did. "And," a scoff. "He partly resembles me. If that helps paint the picture." Tony studied Steve's pinched face. Apparently that conference was more of a bother than he anticipated. Good thing he skipped out then. "He's a huge asshole."

"There's always one in every group, right?"

He laughed and shifted his body closer to his so he could wrap his arms around Tony better. They both sighed. "This is nice."

"Yeah," he agreed, "You're always warm." Tony nuzzled against his neck, "Last night you were really warm."

"What?" he mumbled, intertwining his legs with his under the sheets.

"Last night. You were really warm, like, fever-ish."

"What are you talking about?" Steve lifted his head, frowning as he looked at Tony. "I only came in here around ten this morning."

Although the tone of the room suddenly shifted, Tony remained unfazed. Instead, he tried to seek back the warmth from Steve's check and neck. "Did I fall asleep in the lab last night?" That just must have been a dream-Steve then. It was too bizarre for reality-Steve to have, well, Tony's personality. But apparently the billionaire's subconscious wanted his boyfriend to have brown locks instead of gold. And desired a lover with a more…modern flare. Tony didn't like that idea, and didn't think Steve would either.

"No, I found you here. Don't you remember walking to your room?"

"Ah…no. I was so hammered." Tony loved everything about Steve, even having a fascination with the past long before he had even met his father's bestie. The man was a stuffed bottle of everything he had ever loved, super-serum or not. "You were in my dreams though. They were super nice."

The dream-Steve was just a fantasy his chaotic brain didn't get quite right. Although, damn, the physical components were very lovely. Very nice. He'd have to store the memory and save it for another time.

"Oh?" The man smiled with an amused spark in his eye. "Not too bad, yeah?."

"Nah."

* * *

The billionaire grabbed a quick bite to eat in the lounge a few hours later, favoring a personal day rather than going to his monotonous meetings at Stark Industries. He had only woken up around two in the afternoon anyway; most of the day already happened. Steve left Tony's bedroom when he did, letting him know he'd join Tony's late breakfast after discussing new Hydra developments with Coulson. Hair tussled, Tony only wore a tank top with sweats. He wasn't concerned with looking professional in the Tower; everyone was aware of his irregular sleeping schedule. His drinking habits. Plus, with the fact the building was practically his house, everyone grew accustomed to Tony's strange tendencies.

So walking in on the deadly Ironman while he stirred a bowl of macaroni and cheese wouldn't be too much of an odd thing.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here."

Tony turned around from the stove, and saw Steve directly behind him, leaning against the small cabinet island. He had convinced himself that last night was a dream, but Steve's clothes were too ridiculously stylish to be coincidence. Jesus, it looked as though he was trying to come into his age group in this twenty-first century.

Huh...well, maybe last night wasn't a dream. But that wouldn't make sense. Steve seemed clueless that morning. What was his aim here?

"Fancy yourself," Tony blinked, setting a spoon down, "Alright, what's going on. What exactly are you doing in those clothes?" And as an afterthought, he added, "And when did you find the time to change?"

But the man only dumbly shrugged, a wide grin still plastered on his face. "The old man look just doesn't look good on this," he gestured to his body, then laughed as his eyes flicked back up at him. "God, do you have any idea how sexy you are with bedhead?" He pushed himself off the counter to approach the billionaire at a closer proximity, almost trapping him against the stove. Tony faltered. Steve was this bold last night, but not earlier today. What was going on here?

But his thoughts halted when Steve's warm hands grasped his arms and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The pot behind him was boiling by now, but he had time to spare. He always had time for the Captain. Especially when he was like this. His mouth was so warm and encouraging and he sucked on Tony's lower lip, trying to slip past and into his mouth. And when Tony opened his to moan, or maybe to question his courage, Steve pushed his tongue inside and silenced the brunet. Tony pulled him closer, shifting his grasp as Tony crushed the huge body against his own chest.

Tony couldn't think. He didn't want to.

But he had to.

Tony pushed him away just seconds after bringing him closer, and shook his head. His arms still wrapped in the soldier's arms, the man breathed.

"You're something else."

Steve pressed their foreheads together. "God, I want you," he exhaled, the words laced with lust and seduction and it just had to be so wrong for Captain America to do. Maybe Banner dosed the soldier with something that removed all personal social inhibitions.

A low flush danced across Tony's cheeks at the thought of his boyfriend, of Steve Rogers, just taking him along the lounge floor, where just anyone could walk in and see them.

"I want to touch and kiss every inch of you, gorgeous," he pressed their hips together and Tony couldn't help but let out a low laugh, enjoying what the situation was turning into.

"S-Steve-"

"Yeah….?" he rocked their hips together as the water continued to boil. "Yes, just like this. Let's take this-"

"Hey, what are you…" Another voice trailed, and Tony pushed Steve away, not wanting to scar whoever just entered the lounge.

But…

….it _was_ Steve.

A more familiar Rogers, dressed in his usual attire, mouth slacked and eyes wide. His thoughts scrambled to understand, and within seconds he gave the more brash Steve a look of homicidal intent.

Tony's eyes widened, glancing back at the male that still had his arms along his own. This Steve now wore a sheepish smile, but it didn't last long. A powerful fist directly into his unassuming jaw fixed that.

* * *

The room was in an uproar, even after Coulson's arrival.

He stood beside a blonde woman in equally expensive business suit, who looked nothing short of surprised from the scene before her. "Uh, okay," the man directed the statement at anyone willing to listen, at this point. "What's going on?"

Although Jarvis's alarm cut out a few minute ago, the earsplitting bell still rang loudly in everyone's ears.

"Ask that _piece of shit_ over there," Steve snarled a few feet away. Bucky was directly behind him, holding his arms and shoulders back in attempt to subdue the constant thrashes from the enraged soldier. His shirt was untucked and burn marks littered his pants, but he looked better than the other on the opposite side of the room.

"Come on man, has anyone ever told you to lighten up?" The Steve lookalike chuckled with a split lip and a bruising cheek as a man with elastic powers wrapped around him, making sure the man wouldn't get any closer to the Captain.

"John," the man warned.

"Everyone quiet," Coulson sighed, then pointed at Tony. The man turned off the stove and set the pot aside, hoping a hole would appear under him so he could just fall through it. Note to self: Install trap doors.

"Uh-" He turned around to look at the Steve with the darker hair. Everyone in the room seemed to already know this imposter, but if a twin of Steve's was just walking around, one would think someone would fucking tell him. It was unnerving to see a man who looked and sounded so much like Rogers with such a flirty, playful demeanor; especially knowing he possessed some sort of fire power. When that first burst of flame erupted from his palm and flew toward Steve, he didn't know what to think. He still didn't. But the context clues were a definite help. "You're…of the Fantastic Four?" God, it sucked being the last to know with this shit. If Tony could count the number of times he felt like the new kid tripping over his own shoelaces.

"I'm the one and only Johnny, handsome. Johnny Storm. Pleased to formally meet the New York's prince, aka Ironman." He turned to the man behind him, "Come on, Reed, I'm not going to do anything. If you wanna stop someone, you should give the big guy over there more help." He cackled. "Steve looks like he's about to start world war three."

Steve buckled against Bucky's metal arm, barking out an ugly laugh. "You were pretending to be me so you could have sex with Tony. Excuse me if I'm overreacting."

The unnamed woman closed her eyes, fingers pressed against her temples. "I am so sorry for my brother's behavior. I wish I could say he's normally better than this…"

"Steve, your anger is justified-" Coulson began.

"But you need to calm down." Bucky said, "You don't know your strength when you're like this."

Tony observed the bead of sweat along Bucky's forehead. Steve wordlessly thrashed one more time, as if to release the rest of his rage, before simmering down in his best friend's grip. A vein still visibly pulsed beside his forehead and his fists were still clenched, but he seemed to have bottled his rage.

"Heh, this-" Reed extended his arm even further, wrapping it around Johnny's mouth before he could worsen the situation.

"For Christ sake, shut up Storm."

"Again, I apologize on his behalf. John." The blonde glared daggers at him before turning to Coulson, "I hope this doesn't change anything."

"Not at all. We just may need to isolate the two. For their sake and for ours. The resemblance is uncanny."

"He _partly resembles_ you?" Tony looked frantically at Rogers. "Steve, he's your _clone_. Did no one think to tell me? Oh my god," he closed his eyes, "this is fucking great. That was….you then," he looked up at John, "last night, the lab?"

He gave a smug grin, shaking out of Reed's grip. "I can neither confirm or deny-"

"What to you mean the lab?" Steve looked back at the arrogant asshole, another wave of anger engulfing him. He made a choking noise in his throat as the realization dawned on him. No, it wasn't just a dream of Stark's. The damn bastard excused himself from the meeting last night because he noticed Tony walk by. The dick just couldn't keep it in his pants, could he? "You asshole," he teeth bared, "You left the conference to-!"

The Winter Soldier grunted near his ear, applying even more pressure against his shoulders, his metal arm working overtime. "Hey, hey, pal, you gotta calm down. I don't wanna knock you out." Steve breathed deeply, trying to find his bearings, although it was hard anytime he looked over to John's dismissive roll of the eyes. The man just didn't care what others though of him.

"I'm alright, I'm okay." He tried counting to ten. "Coulson is right. I will not work along side this immature prick if it can be helped. And I won't allow Tony working with him."

Coulson nodded, watching as Bucky cautiously let go of the blond as one would a wild animal. "We'll figure it out. In the meantime, can I trust you won't kill Susan's brother?"

He let out an edgy laugh as he loosen his collar. "I don't back down from a fight, never have. So if I so much as catch you leering at Tony, I won't be so civil." He turned to his friend. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Bucky grinned, "Sure John will be more respectful in the future. Assuming the law still stands, I think those kind of things made under false identities is a crime punished able by a few…decades? Yeah, decades in prison."

"Good thing I'll promise to stop abusing this face. Bygones be bygones and all that," Johnny smiled, "Didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah, well, understand I'm going to be very weary of you," Steve grimaced.

Reed released the younger male then, just in time for Susan to walk over and slap her brother on his last good cheek before grabbing and dragging him down a corridor, hissing in his ear the entire time. Yes. Definitely wasn't the first time her brother did something like this.

"Johnny is a handful, but he's good at what he does," Reed walked toward both Tony and Steve, "And he's an asset to our team. Having said that, he's also a huge jerk. And I promise Sue can whip him into shape. Or, at least, have him stop sexually harassing coworkers."

"Well, I have no problems recruiting extra help." Tony rounded the island once more, pouring the rest of the ingredients into the pot. Everyone noticed how he had trouble meeting anyone's eye with his chin dropping to his chest. "Just tell me next time someone is Steve's doppelganger." He muttered, and poured the cheese into the batter.

"Please don't call him that," Steve huffed, "I don't want him thinking he can impersonate me in public."

"Probably too late for that," Coulson crossed his arms, "He just fooled a genius into thinking he was you."

"Oh come on!" Tony snapped. "Everybody out. I want to eat my damn breakfast in peace."

"Breakfast?" Bucky tapped his non-existent wrist watch, "We still do eat that meal at _dawn_, right?"

"Yeah, well, three in the afternoon is my dawn, Buck."

Everyone left within the next few minutes; Barnes left before giving one last look at the billionaire with burning cheeks. Steve stayed, however, and ran his hand through his hair as he watched Tony set out a bowl and fork. "I'm sorry he violated you like that. I wish I could've-"

"Steve." He looked up at him, putting the milk back in the fridge. "You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I technically cheated. I should have realized it wasn't you….Jesus" he sighed, "I'm so fucking stupid. The clothes, the hair. Everything. He was so damn full of himself."

"You were tired, Tony. Drunk."

"I thought you were trying something different. I thought you let Bucky give you a new wardrobe or something. I get if you're mad."

Steve watched as he scooped a spoonful of the pasta into his mouth. "You know it was John taking advantage of you when you were drunk. Why are you-" He blinked, "You're putting the blame on yourself because you actually feel guilty? Tony, he took advantage of you-"

"Don't _Tony me_." His utensil fell back into the bowl. "No matter what he did, I let him. Last night, I kissed him, Steve. He just went with it. Do you have any idea-... And then, again, today?"

"Wait, wait, just- just what exactly did you two….." The pause was long, awkward. Steve almost reconsidered the question, but he needed to know. "…do?"

"Everything was above the waist," He sagged into his chair, "Thank fucking god. Still feel awful though." A few more bites. He looked back up at him. "You're not mad? No All-American rage?"

"No, Tony," he resignedly smiled, "Not your fault. Just upset he touched you."

"Yeah, well," he sat up then to dispose of the bowl, "I'm going to take an hour-long shower. I feel disgusting."

"Let me join you," Steve took a few steps after him, but faltered when Tony looked back at him questionably.

He overcame his surprise. "Well come on then, soldier."

* * *

Immediately when Tony turned on the water, Steve practically tackled his naked form in the shower, pinning him against the cool tile.

Tony made a soft oof sound as his breath was promptly squeezed from his lungs, but he kissed him back just as heavily when Steve took advantage of their closeness to attack his mouth. He didn't mind his sudden possessiveness, considering recent events. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's dripping body, bucking his hips forward to meet his own for the friction. Tony titled his head back as Steve placed hard kisses and licks against his throat and collar bone. The brunet shivered under the warm water when Steve emitted a low growl. Steve pinched a fold of skin in between his teeth but didn't bite down; just growled again.

His hands roamed all around Tony's body, tweaking and flicking his nipples, caressing his sides and soft stomach. When Steve lifted his head, the bulk of the pouring water rained down on him, and some of his strands flowed into his eyes. Tony whined from the loss of contact, from the picture the steam and water made Steve into. His blue eyes blazed into his own.

"I'm going to mark you," His voice was rough. "So everyone will know."

Tony's hips buckled forward as wanting overcame him. "Yeah," he grated out over the sound of rushing water, "Yeah, mark me everywhere."

Steve growled again, pushing the smaller male harder against the tile and Tony suddenly felt teeth back against his neck. He used them and his lips to create a litter of hickey's along Tony's skin. The businessman would probably have to wear collared shirts for a month, considering the awesome pain he felt.

"You're so gorgeous," Steve breathed, pulling away, just to look at him.

"I love you." Tony blurted.

"I love you too," he laughed, his feralness suddenly breaking, and his hands came up to massage and stroke Tony's chest, circling his nipples.

The male turned the other around and pressed Tony's back against his front, so he could cup his length from behind with one hand while another began to tease its way up his stomach. Tony opened his eyes, pushing into his touch, and bit his lip as he felt Steve's erection against his back. The billionaire twisted his head and brushed his lips against his, tongues immediately came out to play as they slid over each other, tasting and licking and slipping in and out of the familiar mouths. Sliding an arm around Steve's neck, Tony tangled his fingers in his short golden strands, and pulled at them slightly rough. As they continued to kiss, it turned more eager and hungry, and his hands began to run over Tony's stomach and down to his core. His silenced moans were swallowed by the kiss as his fingers came into contact with Tony's already swollen member. Tony spread his legs, giving him better access as he dipped in one hand and gently stroked while his other slipped over Tony's entrance, circling with the tips of his fingers.

Steve moved his lips from Tony's mouth and down his neck, placing hard and hickey-worthy marks down and to his collarbone, nibbling and sucking before soothing any redness with his tongue. Tony couldn't stop another pained whimper as Steve slipped a finger inside his opening, slowly thrusting the appendage in and out of him. The feeling of added water from the shower lapping at his length and Steve's shaft hardening against his lower back heightened all his senses. This was amazing.

"God, I want you," Steve murmured against his neck and slipped a second finger into his entrance, and felt walls stretch around his thick fingers, making him itch to have his engorged flesh buried deep within him.

"Want you too," Tony's voice was just as rough as Steve's now, and he pushed onto his fingers and caused a delicious friction as his back stroked over Steve's member that was trapped between their bodies. Allowing his fingers to slip from him, Tony turned around to face him in the spacious shower and his erection spring free from between them.

Not caring about the awkwardness of positioning, Tony pushed his shoulders down to signal where he wanted them both, and Steve happily obliged by sitting along the tiled floor. Tony didn't care if his knees hurt slightly from the hard ground; he straddled his naked form and wrapped his arms around his neck, and pressed his lips against Steve's in a deep kiss. His gliding, strong hands went down Tony's back and cupped his ass, pulling his body closer to his and caused him to let out a small moan as his chest rubbed against his. Needing to touch him, Tony ran a hand down over the soldier's broad chest, his fingers appreciating every inch of taunt skin, following the sparse light hairs down until he came in contact with his hard length. Tony wrapped his hand, slowly, around the weeping shaft and gently stroked up and down. He didn't think he could get any harder, but it did.

Steve rocked his hips matching Tony's touch and his hands continued to trail up the smaller male's back until they wrapped into his locks, deepening the kiss as he plunged his tongue into his warm mouth, tasting all of him.

"Need to love you," Steve breathed against his kiss-swollen lips, his voice huskier, "Need to be inside you. Mark you here."

Tony released the grip on his erection, dipping his hand further down and grasped his balls, gently playing with them and rolling them in his hand, pulling gently.

"Jesus…" he groaned, his eyes closing as he threw his neck back, his lips slightly parted and looking totally fuckable with his wet, ruffled hair. Giving his balls a final squeeze, Tony ran a hand up his strong, muscular arms as he opened his blue orbs and locked eyes with his; boring right into his soul as they showed nothing but love and desire for him. He ran the flat of his thumb lovingly along Tony's kiss-brazen lips, and for once Steve couldn't stop his whimper as Tony's tongue sneaked out and wound around his thumb, sucking it into his mouth; the very action almost sent him over the edge as a copious amount of pre-cum oozed from the tip of his rigid shaft and was swept away from the pouring water.

He pulled his hand back and drew Tony's face closer to him, sharing another deep and long kiss. As their tongues flicked against each other, he slowly moved his hands down his side, feeling him shudder. Steve gripped his soft skin at his hips and guided him closer to his large length. Tony steadied on his shoulders and rocked his wet center over the tip of Steve's leaking flesh, both of them groaning deeply into the kiss, and his erection throbbed against his twitching opening in anticipation.

"Fuck…" he moaned loudly and wrenched his mouth from Tony's and bit down hard on his lip as Tony sat down on his length in one swift movement. Tony was incredibly tight around his straining flesh and their positioning caused his erection to slip that impossible bit deeper inside of him. Tony whined and threw his head back, the sensation of being filled up so quickly was almost too much. He felt his walls stretch as they clasped around his member. Moving a hand from Tony's hair, he forced his face towards his and crashed their lips together. Tony wrapped his hands tightly in his hair and started to move up and down on his engorged flesh. His fingers clutched at his bottom, aiding the billionaire's movements as he thrusted up into him as he pushed downwards, repeatedly filling Tony to the hilt as they created a steady rhythm. Thrusting in and out of him as best as his position could allow, Steve fervently kissed him as large hands slid up his slick back, clawing at the skin, and Tony's walls clenched around his length.

"So close…" he rasped, as his hard flesh slipping into Tony and his tight walls grinded against him and sent him closer to the edge. Tony was close himself, pumping his own length, so he pushed down on him forcefully a few more times, his body suddenly jerking around him. Tony drew him as deep inside as he could, climaxing on a long, liquid moan, Steve's name spilled from his lips as his toes curled.

Steve couldn't hold on any longer from the sensation and as he dug his fingers nails into Tony's back, he released his climax into him, and filled him. They panted along the floor, the shower still running and creating a thick steam throughout the bathroom. Tony's body slumped against his, their foreheads resting against each other as his length remained buried inside. They sat there, catching their breaths, and Steve placed tiny kisses along his open lips as his hands idly drew patterns on the soft skin of his back. Tony kissed him back, tenderly, enjoying the intimacy a shower allowed; draining all outside noises. The world could be ending for all they cared, they wanted to savor the aftermath of their session.

"I love you," Tony whispered hoarsely, his emotions finally got the better of him after the eventful day, and the tips of his fingers played with the wet hair at the nape of Steve's neck.

"I love you too, Tony….more than anything else," he murmured, nothing but desire and sincerity in his eyes. Tony gave him a sleepy smile and leaned in, brushing his lips softly against the soldier's, sharing a long, languid kiss.

"Do you want to lay in bed?" Steve's voice was barely audible, as his lips ghosted over Tony's.

"Hmm….sounds nice," he sighed, not caring if Steve just wanted to make sure he got more sleep, and his eyes almost dropped anyway as fatigue overtook him. His body was so deprived of sleep, last night was probably just a tease. He had almost six years of it to catch up on. One night just wasn't going to do it.

Steve gently slid out of Tony's body, causing the other male to grunt from the loss of contact. He turned off the shower then by reaching over to the faucet and clambered out of the chamber to let the steam out. Shivering from the exposure of cooler air, Steve grabbed two towels, immediately helping Tony out of the shower and draping the large, fluffy towel over him. They dried off in silence, minus the few mews when they pecked each other on the noses or cheeks, before stepping into the bedroom and flopping down on the spacious maroon bed. Steve pulled the duvet over them both, enveloping them in their own little cocoon as he pulled Tony closer to him.

Resting his head, Tony ran his fingers across Steve's firm chest. "Thanks for joining me," he smiled contentedly, his eyes already heavy with sleep.

"Feel better?" He nestled into his pillow more.

"Yes, and tired. That fucking flame head…" The billionaire yawned, intertwining his legs with Steve's and he snuggled closer to his warm body.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," he said quietly, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Tony and kissed his damp hair.

"Wake me only if the world is ending," he mumbled, already dozing off.

"Good night, Tony." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The man didn't see Johnny for a week.

Tony had his doubts at first; between business at his tower to attend to, donning the helmet, making appearances at fundraisers and banquets, hangs out with Steve, and tiring SHIELD legalities, he had just thought he always missed his presence at the tower. But on the third day, he witnessed Ben Grimm, otherwise known as The Thing, forcefully shove Storm into a near-by room when Tony turned a corner. He never paused as he continued on his way.

Tony realized then it wasn't a matter of schedules. It was a matter of his teammates and even the Human Torch's friends making sure he never ran into the jackass and snapped his spine in two. Tony couldn't blame them. He had a temper, although it showed at the most oddest of times. And, on occasion, violent tendencies. So who knew what would happen when someone would play a trick on him, and actually succeed. He was awfully stoic during the confrontation. Maybe they thought it was a quiet before the storm.

And, going further, it wasn't just Tony and Steve who were upset with Storm. Even Bruce and Pepper felt scorn for the man after hearing the news. The more Tony thought about it, the more likely it seemed that everyone was purposely forcing Storm to avoid him. Tony never brought the subject up nor did he make a huge deal out of it, but maybe everyone was just more concerned with Steve's response if the Torch hit on Tony again. Oddly enough, the Captain was possessive. It's normally adorable as long as Tony doesn't dwell on why. After losing Bucky to Hydra, he was probably terrified of losing his newly acquired lover too.

"Hey. How's it going?"

Tony swirled in his chair, not expecting to see the man he was just thinking of stroll into the workshop. "Hey. Steve is…" Tony stopped when Bucky waved a dismissive hand and pulled up a stool beside him. Huh. Bucky seemed to be visiting Tony. They were friends, sure, but rarely were they in a room alone together.

"Uh, what's up?" He gave a crooked smile before getting back to the task at hand. Tweaking bolts wasn't the most thrilling job, but upgrades were needed on his newest suit.

Bucky sat poised, his posture as perfect as ever as he watched the careful flicks of the mechanic's wrist. He may not remember absolutely everything from his past before Hydra's brainwashing, but his military training was still flawlessly intact. "Just checking in on you. Seems like I never actually see you without Steve around. Not too busy, I hope," he smiled.

"Nope, not unless you start to bore me. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Bucky killed his parents. Or, rather, the Winter Soldier did. But they fixed that painfully awkward rift a few months ago, when the ex-assassin spend a long time crying as he sat on his knees and hugged Tony's waist. Tony told him that he forgave the soldier when he was experiencing another meltdown, and although he had accidentally put Tony in a chokehold, the billionaire managed to ward off any future incidents. It's been weeks since James encountered another flashback, even though he still faced nightmares. But almost seventy years of operating as a puppet would do that to the sanest person.

And since then, Tony and Bucky grew to be good friends. It was odd, but Tony was in love with a man born in the 1900's, so how strange was it really?

"Well, _you_." He shrugged. "I know I'm not really in any position to, uh, act like a parental figure…we don't have to go down that road again...But, you know, I'd, um, like you to know I'm here. For anything."

Tony took the time to sit up, turn his head, and look over at the other male. It felt strange being on the opposite end of an uncomfortable conversation. "For anything?" He quirked a brow. "Don't worry, dad. You have enough on your plate. You don't have to feel…obligated to watch out for me because you knocked a few branches off my family tree."

"I don't feel_ obligated_," he absent-mindlessly fidgeted with his jacket, "What John did was lousy. And Steve was pretty pissed about it. And I could tell you were more upset than you led on."

"Yeah, and you know me. I like to cling onto my emotions where they fester for years." Tony stood up, "You know what would make me feel better?"

"Hm?"

"How about you take me to Coney Island? Nothing much as changed in the last few decades from what I hear. And you can tell me embarrassing stories about Steve. Sure he has enough on me to last a lifetime already."

Bucky's face immediately lit up and his grin widened. He grabbed the billionaire's wrist as they both shuffled out of the workshop. "You want stories, man? I got the stories. Just you wait."

* * *

Maybe Tony felt a little violated and embarrassingly deceived by the Human Torch, but his outing with Bucky really helped jump over the entire ordeal and forget about it. And even though it was sleazy, Tony couldn't help but feel a twinge of smugness with the entire thing now, looking back. Johnny Storm was that high school jock. And he was with the mighty Cap. He didn't have to have fireworks flying out of his dick to catch his attention. He did it all on his own, stumbling over his own drunken steps stumbling the entire way.

* * *

The first time Johnny Storm saw Tony, he was watching the news with friends.

Goofing around over beers and chips, he was not prepared for the face that appeared on his wide screen. Especially when the arm was unbashfully linked with the nation's golden boy, Captain Steve Rogers. He was Johnny Storm, the famous Human Torch, the notorious womanizer, ladies' and man's man, a handsome (and hot) savior with fiery powers. He knew an attractive face when he saw one. The caption at the bottom of the screen told him it was the infamous Tony Stark, but he was more focused on the way the billionaire whispered into a smiling Captain's ear with a cheeky smile, as though sharing a scandalous joke.

The second time he saw him, it was in person.

A huge Christmas party in the Stark Tower, fundraising boring art. Johnny almost didn't go if it wasn't for his sister's persistence and his own date getting the flu. But, boy, was it a blessing in disguise.

Stark was all around the place, but Johnny caught him at one point along the open bar, wearing a black and gold suit. When he boldly laughed, Storm found that he craved to hear it. God, he was lost in lust of his quick wit. But maybe it was good ole fashioned lust too. It was selfish for the Avengers to keep Tony all to themselves. The Captain especially.

It had been one full week since the huge clash in the Tower's lounge. Steve had caught Johnny going at it with his pearl, under the pretense that he was the lovable Steve Rogers. Really, it was just stupid luck. The Avengers and Fantastic Four were forming an alliance each other, so Storm found himself at the Tower more often. And poor Tony was so drunk that night, so confused the next day. And Johnny found he just couldn't help himself and pass up the opportunity. The billionaire didn't seem the type to actually cheat. Really, the Torch figured the only way he'd get to steal a kiss would be to impersonate the Captain. A game of spin the bottle just didn't seem that likely.

And it was with immense, nearly _cosmic luck_ that Johnny looked like some sort of long, lost twin of Steve Rogers. He was teased of the resemblance since his early years of puberty and it never stopped. Who knew the huge annoyance could turn into something fun.

But things got a little sticky lately.

Since the brawl, his own teammates made sure he wasn't anywhere near the pretty man. Scared that he might try something again, abuse his likeness of Tony's boyfriend, and then have said-boyfriend beat him until he instead resembled a bloody pulp. Going to the gym and Stark was already there? Ben tackled him to the ground. Heading out to catch some fresh air? Sue directed him towards the main entrance when Tony was already in the lobby. Walking down a hallway the man was heading down already? Ben pulled him into a neighboring room.

Really, the big guy just liked having an excuse to manhandle the little shit.

It was infuriating.

Maybe if they met on normal terms, had a normal "hey, I'm pining for you but I get that you're taken, I'll just always flirt" relationship, Johnny could tolerate his fondness for the billionaire. Could tolerate the tease of his flashy clothes. But with everyone making sure he couldn't have what he wanted…just made him want Tony even more. To steal a glance. A touch. To make Tony notice and respond to him in any way he could. It wasn't fair. Tony had such a loud, booming personality. Why couldn't he experience some of that?

"You and Steve have anything planned tonight?"

Storm stopped randomly skimming through the endless channels as he laid sprawled along the couch. He heard the swish of a door opening, but didn't think anything of it until he heard a female's voice. But what made him really pause was the voice that came after. Tony's.

"Did. Now_ don't_. Rogers got orders from the Capital, the big boy. Small price to pay for that ass, though."

"Well, good. You can look over these forms then. Tim is…" The other voice sounded familiar. John wanted to say Pepper but couldn't be completely sure. Eh. Hopefully it wasn't a chick he slept with.

"Nope, nope." Johnny could practically hear the smirk. He pressed himself deeper into the cushions, hoping his presence would go unnoticed. "Going to box with Happy. Work on cardio or something."

A pause.

"This is you getting healthy for the team? Not for Steve?"

"Just wanna be healthy, Pep. Keep up with my intakes of fries and shakes."

The moment another door closed and he couldn't hear their voices, the young man shot off from the couch so fast he left trace burn marks. Johnny told himself he wasn't a bad guy. Just…a good guy with really horrible intentions.

* * *

Storm knew the Tower's gym was on one side of the 87th floor. The other side was a small lounge attached to a swimming area, an area that would give the male the perfect view of the exercise room. He could relax, hang out, and look unsuspicious as he took furtive glances towards the spacious gym. The thought of Tony working up a sweat wasn't worth any protests his mind could conjure.

In the amount of time it took him to reach the lounge and relax while sipping on an iced drink, Tony had changed and emerged from the locker room with two other guys he didn't recognize. He wore cheap sneakers, sweats, and a grey shirt that showed off underlying muscles. It wasn't revealing, but it didn't take a genius like Reed to know the Captain wasn't just with Tony for his smarts.

Johnny felt a shudder pass through his body when Tony stepped through the boxing ring, his back facing him. His perfect ass was directly in front of him, outlined beautifully by the sweats. The way his body moved was unbelievable. Did he really just kiss those lips and touch those sides a few days ago? God, it felt like an eternity.

As he watched his pace pick up, dogging punches and throwing some of his own, Johnny found his mind begin to wander. The man thought of his own personal fantasies with the billionaire, it being easier than ever before because of the live picture of him happening right that second. He imagined himself squeezing that ass, fucking him from behind in the ring. His length hardened under the fabric of his jeans, but John wasn't lewd enough to masturbate in a public room. Especially knowing the extensiveness of Stark's security tapes. So instead he watched Tony as long as he could before his stamina couldn't take it anymore. God, he's give anything to just talk to the damn man again. As himself. Have that smile, or hell, anything just directed at him. Just for Tony to acknowledge his presence in a room. Enough was enough. This was silly. John was going to see Tony. He could lose the humanoid rock when he wanted to.

And, boy, did he want to.

* * *

It was inevitable, really. Tony knew the day would come.

On a dull Tuesday evening, when Steve was busy with SHIELD and Tony had no meeting to skip or a reason to suit up, he turned to the one place he always went to; the quiet sanctuary that was the Tower's workshop. The massive shop was newly refurbished and retouched a few days after Bruce officially moved into the Avengers Tower. It was a house warming gift to both the green man and himself. It almost competed with the workroom in his place in Malibu.

It was more practical for Tony to use this workshop anyway; his teammates could easily find him. And, hey, his boyfriend lived just one floor away.

But what turned out to be an innocent trip to the lab with notes Bruce wrote for him abruptly halted when he noticed a familiar face walk out between two aisles of storage cabinets. It was familiar for a number of reasons, none of which Tony was comfortable with, and he dropped his folders on a stool near by, never breaking eye-contact with the man.

Apparently his fellow teammates and the rest of the Fantastic Four couldn't keep their eyes on the little shit all the time.

"Oh, hey," John smiled, and he slapped the book in his hand shut. Tony swiftly glanced at the paperback, thinking the other male wasn't even reading what looked to be a manual on cooling units. "Fancy seeing you here…again. What's up?"

Tony opened his mouth to criticize, but stopped short. The male had obviously been waiting for him. But he was taken back by his appearance. Maybe it was the lighting in the room, but Jesus, he was like the naughty version of Steve. There was just no denying it. The jaw line, baby-blue eyes, peach skin, lips that always looked slightly swollen. Even their height looked to be the same. But knowing he wasn't the Captain, and instead some frat boy, Tony could see the differences more clearly now. The ones she thought his subconscious got wrong. The shortened length of hair, and how it was a few shades darker than Steve's golden strands. The arrogant stance, especially with his arms crossed and that knowing grin. He wasn't as bulky as Rogers, though it was obvious he worked out. But not everyone could compete with a super solder.

"Why?" Tony mirrored his crossed arms.

"Why what?" He blinked and the dumb look he gave Tony made his eyebrow twitch. This guy seriously had a death wish.

"Why did you trick me? I was bound to find out eventually. As well as Steve." Tony shook his head, "So, why do it? You like having people be pissed at you?"

Johnny leaned against the storage unit and licked his lips. "You're really nice to look at, Tony. I just wanted to know what it felt like to have your hands on me. _What_? Not like I was deprived enough to trick you into having sex." He gauged his reaction, "I mean, unless you want a taste of the Human Torch? I'll be more than happy to oblige. Hell, you're so goddamn perfect I'd let you pretend I was him. You know, if it helped. I could wear the American flag like a towel. Or go blond-."

Tony took a step toward him, glaring. "I think it would be better if somebody castrated you."

"Oh, come on, Tony!" He shook his hands as if frustrated, and maybe he was, "Can you really blame me? You're a gem. You're Ironman! And I find out you're dating a guy who looks like me? Come on. By your reactions, I bet that boy scout Rogers doesn't even know how you want to be handled. I bet he doesn't even know, what…what dirty talk even is, or what to do with-"

"Shut the hell up. I suggest you get over this game of yours and grow up."

He laughed. "Listen, my sister has been using that line for years now. Hasn't worked yet-"

"Yeah. Clearly."

"Come on, you liked what I did to you. Admit it. I saw your eyes light up both times. You thought the Captain finally gained a backbone and sense of style, am I right?"

"What you saw in my eyes was surprise, John," Tony spoke as if speaking to a child. "And what you did was disturbing. I liked it, yeah, sure, who wouldn't? But I liked it because I thought I was with _Steve_." He opened his mouth to speak, but the billionaire continued, walking closer to him. "We're allies now. We're going to working together. We should be on terms good enough to know that I can tolerate and trust you. And that Steve can too." Tony held out his hand. "It's going to be painful for you if you keep hitting on me."

Johnny took his hand, shaking it with a wide grin. "Sounds good, Tony-bear. I'd love for you to see me in action sometime. Just as I'd love to see you." He winked.

"Yeah," the brunette's grimace tightened. Did he listen to anything Tony just said? "Just don't, you know, fuck around with Steve anymore. I'm not trying to be cliché, but the man has a short temper when it comes to me. And he'll make good on his promise if he hears you're trying to impersonate him again. Even if I'm not around."

"Oh?" he quirked a brow. "But it's so much fun. I've never had a twin before. We could totally switch suits in battle. Could you imagine me in the Captain America suit? That would be insane."

Tony walked away, collecting his things. Maybe he'd just stay in his suite tonight. "I don't see that happening…" He turned around, catching the man ogling him, and he paused until he brought his eyes back up at his face. "John, I'm aware you are not Steve Rogers. You may have his face, but you're nothing like him. See ya."

_Oh, was that a challenge?_

* * *

Johnny enjoyed messing with Tony in the most subtle of ways.

Restrained methods wasn't his forte, but it was so worth it from the billionaire's reactions. How could he not tease the always-trending hotshot when him and his team found temporary lodging in the tower? And the subtleness was on a skilled intensity. It was just enough for Tony to notice, but not forward enough for the Captain to detect. And Stark wasn't the sort to go running off to the soldier with teary eyes. Oh no.

He'd wink at Tony from across the table any time they ate meals with others. He'd over exaggerate salutes when passing each other in the hallways. He loved watching Tony try to contain composure when he'd give the man innocent, but purposeful petnames that he knew Steve bestowed upon him. On days he'd be feeling a bit more daring (AKA: days Steve was away), Johnny would gawk at him in the gym, ogle him in as he worked in the shop. Although he never unwillingly touched Tony, his eyes would be just as violating when they walked past each other in the hallway or trained in the gym at the same time. His babysitters seemed to grow bored, not aware of the man's intentions. Which meant his playing field could expand.

Tony was aware of the game he played, but decided it would be best to just ignore the fucktard, as long as it stayed harmless. It caused nothing more than a fleeting annoyance. Tony never told Steve; it was unnecessary. The Fantastic Four, Torch included, would be gone once their help was not needed anymore. So, really, give or take one more month. One more month of Johnny's shenanigans and then Steve's doppelganger be in space on Reed's impressive satellite.

Steve was still weary of the man, just as he said he would be. He'd occasionally ask Tony if John approached him and did anything; harassed him, hounded him. Tony would explain that no, he was just a bigger jerk than he could ever be and leave it at that. By the time the second week went by, the topic wasn't forgotten; it just wasn't worth to bring it up again. Steve wasn't insecure in his relationship, and he was trusting of Tony. The man would tell him if the perv was up to something, and using his resemblance to Steve to succeed.

But as Tony soon found out, Johnny decided to take it up a notch with his subtle teases.

* * *

It was just after a shitty night in the city.

A group of crime lords were apprehended, but one got away in the chaos of gunfire thanks to the NY police unit. But that was just the cherry on top for Ironman. Earlier, one of his thrusters had blown out mid-flight and some hoodlum actually tried to steal the wheels from his sports car. It was a great night obviously, and Tony couldn't help but stop by the kitchen to grab a quick shot of liquor to help him sleep through the next morning. If he wasn't mistaken, tomorrow, at dawn, was Thor's departure back to Asgard. Which meant there was going to be a very loud and earth-shaking sensation scheduled at the first crack of sunlight.

Wonderful.

But he knew even getting a drink would be a venture the moment Johnny walked into the kitchen as he pulled out a bottle.

The man stood in the doorway, wearing wrinkled clothes, a party hat, and a dazed grin. Stark didn't give him a second glance, and went back to popping the top off of the drink and taking out a glass.

"Hey," Johnny slurred as he sauntered down the few steps and leaned against the island counter, "May you be so gracious as to...get out a second glass...for yours truly?"

Tony glanced over at him with a bemused look. "Never thought I'd be telling someone else this, but I think you had enough to drink."

"Nah," he dismissed him, "Let's go. Hit me up. Night's still young and so am I."

The billionaire rolled his eyes and reached up for a second glass just to shut him up. He poured him a glass and set it on the counter. Tony sipped his own cup then, enjoying the warm substance flowing down his throat, soothing it from the shouts he made over the course of the day. Someone else was apparently enjoying their drink as well, however, as Tony's ears suddenly perked from the long and languid moan from behind. His skin pricked from the goosebumps the sound evoked. He nearly dropped his glass from the horrifying revelation.

Johnny's moans matched Steve's.

There was a slight difference in pitch with his regular voice, but that moan. It sounded like Steve when he was-Tony turned his head around, just so his eyes could see that it was not Steve, and pushed away the memories of his and the soldiers' private times that threatened to rise. That was a sound Tony didn't hear the Captain make often, as he seemed to be so collected and composed all the time. The angelic image of Steve's head rocked back with his eyes rolled up in pure ecstasy, as his lips parted in a silent moan, was something Tony shouldn't have been thinking of.

Showing no expression of his inner turmoil, Tony choked down the rest of his beverage to just get the hell out of there.

John shot a small, guarded look at the billionaire and noticed him grimacing. Even with the dimmed lighting. Tony's embarrassment was obvious, and it actually took the man a few seconds to realize why. But when he did, the plan that hatched was too good to pass up. He took another sip of the expensive alcohol, then moaned in a convulsion of pleasure before finishing it off with a blissful sigh.

Tony stared openly at him now, and John noticed how the other male painfully swallowed. He could practically hear Tony's thoughts, screaming, "_Get out now you fucking dumbass!" "No, wait, those sounds are too gorgeous! And isn't Steve away in Chicago tonight? Stay, stay, stay_!"

Tony unknowingly licked his bottom lip, staring at the man while fidgeting with his sweaty palms. With Johnny's eyes shut like that, and his features relaxed with utter delight, he looked identical to Steve. And his body responded to the stimuli, just as though it was Steve's mouth muttering those arousing sounds. He cleared his throat and poured the rest of the drink down the drain, just not caring anymore. Tony had to leave. His motions tried be calm as he attempted to disguise the affect the bastard had on him. But the crimson that swept across his cheeks was another matter.

Johnny cracked opened an eye, noticing the predicament, and couldn't help but crack a grin.

"What are you doing?" Tony snapped.

But Johnny just shook his head. "Nothing," he said, but his effort was wasted when he snickered. The ability to get the infamous Ironman, the playboy Tony Stark riled up? He would never tire of this.

The brunet grabbed the bottle and roughly shoved it back in the fridge.

"Hey, sweetheart, calm down," Johnny drawled.

"I don't find this amusing". Tony resorted, watching the drunk man doing his best to keep the innocent expression firmly on his face. Johnny repeated the procedure, taking a sip and moaning. He even went as far as to part his mouth and lick the few drips of liquor from his bottom lip.

"Stop."

Johnny pointed at him, swaying a tad from the sudden movement. "It's not my fault if you can't tell the difference between me and your boyfriend." He hiccupped.

"You know what you're doing." Tony had no idea when he began to shout, but he didn't care. JARVIS intervening would be the least of his worries. "They're the same ones Steve makes when we're-"

Johnny closed his eyes after setting his glass on the counter. Tony fumbled, taken back by the abrupt action. Was he sick?

But when he shoved his hands below the counter, as though he was cupping his crotch, and whined with parted lips…The drunken flush across his face mixed with his orgasmic expression made the billionaire nearly yelp.

Tony marched away from the kitchen, murmuring the entire time to himself and rubbing his face.

Johnny watched him leave as he took another swig of his glass.

* * *

"Something's wrong."

Tony was surprised to find Steve sitting inside his workshop when he flicked on the light. The man had access to his suite. He knew Tony's number. Knew his schedule with the company he never followed. They were a couple after all. So, it was odd for the man to use his stealth skills on Stark and approach him like some kind of criminal. His grim facial expression didn't help too much either.

Tony frowned, but continued forth anyway. "How long have you been here? Just…sitting in my chair? You're one white cat short of a Bond villain, you know that?"

"Tony," The man urged, "What did he do?"

It was clear who the soldier meant, but the shorter male was still put-off with the fact his boyfriend was interrogating him. He still seemed to be wearing his outfit from last night, only it looked a tad more worn and his eyes were much more livid. Steve would've looked sexy if it wasn't for his rudeness. Oh, screw it. He still looked positively delicious. Especially as he drummed his fingers along his workspace, impatient.

The other male set down his bag of chips and leaned over him to power up his monitor. "Nothing….that bad." He sighed, "Really, it's me." But before Steve could protest, Tony held up his hand. "John wouldn't be such an ass if I didn't respond to his shenanigans. He's a bully. And bullies like people who get riled by what they do."

"That doesn't mean anything, Tony, and you know it. What did he do?"

The man stopped his rummaging around to look at the blond. Tony wasn't going to ask how Steve found out something was amiss. He was a Captain. So, instead, they stared at each other for a few seconds, like a challenge, until Tony rubbed his forehead.

"He…makes…noises. It's nothing serious. He just…he sounds like you when...um…" Steve crinkled his eyes, not quite understanding or liking the flush that formed on Tony's cheeks, "…you know, when you moan." The silence that swept through the room made the billionaire uncomfortable. He kept his eyes down, looking everywhere but at the man; fidgeting.

Steve pursed his lips. "He messes with you by mimicking sounds of me….having sex?"

Tony shrugged, exasperated. It sounded so pathetic out loud. His problem in physical words, spoken by the worse person, ever. Was Tony so entangled with Steve that even an imitation of his groans got him heated?

Apparently so. Urgh.

* * *

**Note**: I may or may not add on to this. Depends when inspiration strikes. It was just something fun to write!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony tried to suppress a grin as he itched his legs up under the sheets. Steve's back was turned against Tony's front, and the steady rise and fall of his side told Tony he was still sleeping. It was a Sunday, so he'd give him that, but come on. They had plans to go out and have brunch like any gay couple would, Tony would say, and relish in the fact they'd be on tabloid magazines for weeks; either praising them as modern gods or condemning them to a hell of despair.

Tony's legs moved up until they were in position, and then with a stretched smile, he placed the bare soles of his feet against the super soldier's back. Steve's body was exceedingly warm under the sheets, and having just walked along on the cool tile of the workshop, Tony's feet were exceedingly cold. Steve's skin shivered and his breath hitched, but nothing more happened. Tony frowned; that usually worked. Maybe he was more tired than Tony thought.

Steve had it rough the last few days. Besides actively avoiding PR work for politicians, purposely going to events that strengthened the reputation of the new SHIELD, and managing the logistics of leading a superhuman team of super beings, the man also took it upon himself to deal with relations with the Fantastic Four. And after numerous failed attempts at subduing Johnny Storm into civilized conversation about his lewd actions, Steve finally managed to organize an assignment with him as partners. Today was that fruitful day, and Tony wished him the best of the luck.

Being the thoughtful and caring man that he was, Tony had been trying to loosen the super soldier up and help him relax. It had been hectic lately with the numerous recruits they kept getting ever since the Battle of New York. Not to mention the total and complete re-establishing of SHIELD and discovering who to and who not to trust. Steve probably felt overwhelmed with his responsibilities as the Avengers Leader and as the nation's role model on what to do for, well, practically everything. Gas prices, the terrorists groups overseas, the Crocs trend. It was relentless.

Tony lifted his feet off the man's broad back, and, feeling extra playful, he slipped out from under the comforters and straddled Rogers. With Steve's torso trapped between Tony's thighs, the man forced Steve's body on its back and he caressed the shaved chest. Steve stirred.

"Wake up," he said as fingers slid along the skin on Steve's abdomen. The man below blinked awake and smiled when he realized what the billionaire was doing. "It's not fair," Tony muttered, "You definitely get hit more than I do, yet you never get a scratch. Not one bruise. Not one little hair out of place."

Steve chuckled, coming out of his sleep, and raked his hands along Tony's exploring arms. "Blame the serum. And for the record, I do not get beat up more than you."

"Oh?" Tony gripped Steve's wrists, "Should we start a tally?"

Steve leaned forward as much as he could and pecked Tony's nose with a short kiss. "I'd rather not, to be honest. Don't want a reminder of how many times I failed to take a hit for you."

Tony's stomach convulsed from laughter under his flimsy t-shirt and he let go of Steve's hands to steady himself on the mattress. Steve looked impossibly sexy with his ruffled hair against the pillows, but his cheesiness always reminded Tony of some awkward romantic lost in eighties pick-up lines. Maybe he was that romantic cheeseball way because of who he was before the serum. And maybe Tony should cut him some slack; he probably didn't reach 'movies from the 80's' on his Catch Up List anyway.

"You're a hoot, you know that? A complete riot." Tony jested.

"I try."

Their lips closed the distance together this time and Tony let his body to fall onto the soldier's so he could wrap his arms around Tony's. They grew tangled in the sheets as their mouths opened wider, and just when Steve pinned Tony against the bed with a growl, a loud buzz sounded.

Tony twisted his face away from Steve's and he complained, "Your assignment."

"Right. Almost forgot."

Tony gave him a peck in his tangled hair. "Don't have too much fun."

* * *

Two smokestacks could be seen creeping over the buildings from the perch.

Both men overlooked a narrow alleyway where a sharp gust of wind pushed through, tussling garbage and disturbing stray cats.

"You follow my lead. We're going in stealth or not at all", The Captain ordered.

"Understood," Johnny replied. "But before we get started, can I just say that it's an honor working alongside you?"

Steve had no reply other than unwavering concentration on the view below. He knew what the airhead thought of him. A tacky relic of a feel-good era, a fantasy that had died in New York long ago. But he figured Johnny was worse, no better than those new recruits for the American front during WWII, naïve and not comprehending the gravity of their situation. After a few moments, he guided the man through the back streets until they were at the closest adjacent set of row of homes. They climbed the fire escape to the rooftops and scoped out the old factory. Chain link fence surrounded a parking lot and the factory itself. The only break in the fence was a security booth, a remnant from when employees would have once checked in. Now however, it appeared to be occupied by a brutish-looking guard with an assault rifle. Patrols could be seen monitoring the fence with guard dogs and flashlights. Sneaking in on ground was too dangerous. But the Captain liked to think he was always prepared.

He took out the medium-sized black box he had attached to his belt earlier and Johnny heard a loud clicking noise. Two lines shot from both ends of the box, one zipping behind them and lodging itself in the protruding stairwell structure of the building they stood on. The other zoomed through the darkness towards the closet smokestack, a second later, the line vibrated.

"Try not to light it on fire," Steve dryly joked. Johnny couldn't help but crack a smile. "There's a rooftop topiary that they used to use to grow plants for cosmetic research. We sneak in there, use the stairway to access the factory offices and gather what we can. If given the opportunity, we will destroy or sabotage any Hydra weaponry we find. Yeah?"

Johnny nodded in agreement, but looked directly at the Captain when he didn't jump on the line.

"You've been awfully cooperative." Steve noted.

"That a bad thing?"

"No." He admitted. "Just something I want to make sure I can continue to count on. No matter our company."

Ah, and the reason for this mission spews forth. Storm smiled. "No worries, Cap. The gang and I will be across the globe in a few days. Just trying to end on good terms here."

Steve stared at him a few seconds longer, then took the lead and made the dark journey across the line. After a few minutes, they had crossed the line and landed themselves next to the closest smokestack. Peaking around the corner, the greenhouse was in sight. Based on noise and lighting, the pair agreed that there was no guard on the rooftop. They cautiously walked to the unlit greenhouse and slid inside the broken door. The patches of overgrown and dead greenery made for interesting atmosphere. It looked like some spots had received way too much care and others none at all. Possibly a result of years of chemical testing. The abandoned plants coupled with the moonlight cast eerie shadows through the greenhouse as the pair made their way to the stairwell. This was something that had to be done, but Steve just couldn't help but feel weary of Storm.

He felt the man's gaze on him often, and although he couldn't really blame him if he was taking Rogers cues on when to sneak down the numerous corridors, something still didn't feel right. Steve organized this mission to encourage them to work together and trust each other, but he also felt as through Johnny had ulterior motives as well.

* * *

"_Sir, Ms Potts is calling_."

Tony tinkered with the cooling unit on the floor, grease marks lining his forehead that told anyone he was in the zone; busy with side projects and relaxing as he tightened loose screws. DUM-E was close by, holding a clean cloth anytime his master felt irritated with a few wave of sweat threatening his eyes. "Send her through." He spoke stoically, as though his mouth was on autopilot.

"Tony?" A woman's voice filtered through the room, "You haven't signed the forms approving the stat changes."

"Huh. Was that number 56 or 65 on my to-do list?"

"Tony. The conference was today. And I did not have the approval from the member's top mechanic. Although said top-mechanic assured me again and again that he did approve them. Silly me, I thought that meant you actually held a pen in your hand and wrote your name next to the sign here mark."

Stark grinned to himself as he hit the hard metal with his elbow. Two pieces simultaneously clipped together. "Well, I do approve. Can't you just record me and play that at the next meeting? And just put it on loop for everything else?" Hearing Pepper's exasperated voice on the other end was a simple pleasure Tony would ever tire of.

"I appreciate your trust for me to wield such a hypothetical authority, Tony. I forwarded the forms to you. Just sign and send them to room 5A."

At that little nugget of information, Tony's hands paused. "5A is occupied."

"Not anymore. The Fantastic Four left a few hours ago for Tokyo. Didn't you hear Richards is accepting an award there?"

If their phone conversation had ever ended, Tony didn't remember it. His mind was instead filled with fantasies of Steve and him finally being able to spend some normal, much-needed time together. Lately, the Captain had been consumed with public relations of new and upcoming heroes, and the Four took up nearly all of Rogers's time. With them gone, including the Flame that made Tony's sexual harassment look like a drop compared to a rapid river, the billionaire knew his Cap's schedule just opened up.

* * *

Steve Rogers looked at himself in the mirror before heading out.

It wasn't something he often did in the past, but he wanted to make sure he looked alright. Decent. That his khakis weren't wrinkled, his shirt was pressed and buttoned properly. Tony always managed to out-do Steve in every possible way in regards to fashion, and he didn't mind keeping up the pattern. His hair, memorizing its part, was just washed and neatly trimmed. He looked at himself in the mirror, nodding with a firm jaw like those soldiers used to do, and left the room.

He caught the billionaire waiting by his convertible, only hopping into the car and revving the engine when he spotted Steve in return. It would be a great night. The Fantastic Four were gone, thousands of miles away, and Steve just wanted to spend some good, ole-fashioned time with Tony rather than worry about responsibilities. As Steve requested, they both agreed to leave their phones far away, where both wouldn't hear them nor bring them on the night out. It was just going to be them and the time they had together. Nothing else.

"Dare I ask this, but what do you have planned?" Steve looked over at Tony, noticing the sly grin.

"Don't worry, Cap. We're slumming it tonight."

Tony's idea of slumming was much different than Steve's. It was a memorable date nonetheless, on a lazy Monday evening. Steve donned a baseball cap to ward off any fans from recognizing him, and he loved Tony's choice of attire for the night as well. His sharp black suit with an even sharper red tie would be forever etched into his mind. It unbashfully flaunted Tony's flamboyant tastes and complimented his physique. He looked like an American ideal with his slicked-back locks. Yes, this was slumming it. The pair had an unforgiving, chestnut time. They made an appearance at the New York festival, where Tony won a few toss games and gave his prize, a gigantic plush of Captain America, to a disbelieving kid. They ate lobster on one of Tony's yachts near the harbor while avoiding conversations about work. At one point Tony skinny dipped into the dark waters, beckoning for a modest-Captain to join.

Not before long, they both found themselves at Tony's home away from home. His large house just outside the outskirts of the noisy city.

Steve sat against Tony's headboard, his bare legs intertwined within the sheets as his body was dimly lit by the pictures playing on the television screen. He turned his head to the closed bathroom door every so often, more interested in what was behind it than the movie that was currently playing. He couldn't help the smile when he heard the sounds of running water and loud gargling. It was always refreshing to know Tony was just as human as the rest of the world. Sometimes it was hard to imagine there was a normally functioning person under the billionaire persona. Under New York's Prince. And Steve couldn't help but enjoy the fact he could witness this side of him. The side that stubbed his toe while cursing and had a bit of stubble along the jaw line.

"It's been a while since we've both had a normal day together," Tony exited the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. Either he didn't notice the way Steve's gaze lingered, or was just too preoccupied to care as Tony tussled his hair with a towel. Steve took the opportunity to enjoy the way he looked. Donning lounge sweats and a simple tee, Tony sauntered over to the large mattress and continued to shake his hair out like a wet dog. The man normally wore modest pajamas, but his flesh always evolved into wearing barely nothing by the morning. Steve ran a ran through his own hair as he watched Tony sit on the bed and crawl over to him. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man's waist and Steve allowed his legs to tangle with Tony's own. He rested his chin on Tony's shoulder.

"How's the movie?"

"Uh, hm…"

"You weren't watching?" Tony raised a brow.

"I caught the general idea of it….?" Steve turned on his side to face Tony better and used his arms to bring the man even closer against his firm chest, "I think my mind has been on other things…"

But before their lips could lock, a cell phone vibrating against the nightstand stopped them. Tony clicked his tongue, a mild sign of annoyance, as he leaned himself away from the soldier so Steve could reach over and pick the device up. It was selfish, but Tony hoped it wasn't some emergency or some idiot that needed saving. And if that was the case, couldn't a SHIELD agent just take care of it? Just this once? Maybe he'd call Natasha or Sam…they definitely owe him a few favors. The unfamiliar ring-tone cut out when Steve answered, and the entire conversation was oddly clipped; filled with short answers and a grim expression.

Tony watched, curious, as Steve finally hung up and let out a long, exhausted sigh. Whatever the news was, it was bad to tire out a super soldier.

"I gotta go." He signed, slipping the phone in his pocket.

Tony crept closer and placed a hand on a strong thigh, "You're serious?"

"Yeah. It's bad."

"Like... _end of the world_ bad, or _Thor forgot his hammer and it's on a toilet seat_ bad?"

Steve jumped up by now, obviously annoyed with his sudden change of plans and slipped on his day clothes. "Uh," he spat out a smile, "Is there a middle ground?"

"You plant one on me and I won't haggle."

And that was when Steve immediately swooped down and kissed Tony on the lips.

* * *

The next morning, steam trickled out of Tony's bathroom door.

The soft but incredibly warm water hit Tony's head and back like they were a million tiny fingers massaging tense muscles. The Sensori design was something he never thought twice about any other time, but here, in his shower chamber, he worshipped the luxury like a personal god. If his body wasn't directly in the stream of haze-conducing water, then it was smothered with suds. Tony loved wearing grease on his arms and having his hair shine by engine oil, because dirt meant progress, but nothing beat the feeling of watching the dark grime get swallowed by the drain. Except sex and maybe pizza.

His phone ringing suddenly brought him out of his daze. It was faint, but Tony knew the particular tune was Cap's old campaign music. The solider didn't call so early in the morning for nothing. With a quick rinse of his hair, the man stumbled out of the chamber and cursed when he ran into a counter. The entire bathroom was foggy, and without any proper clothes, Tony had to stagger his way through the sauna until he could open the door. The steam fell out like an avalanche, with Tony as a flustered survivor trying to locate his damn phone. He hadn't touched the thing for almost an entire day, he vaguely thought, when he noticed it vibrating on an accent table near the door.

_We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must-_

"Hello? Yeah?" Tony vigorously shook out his soaked strands.

"Tony?" Steve's voice rang on the other end. "You okay?"

The man grumbled, pinching both eyes with his forefinger and thumb now. Soap began to burn his irises. "Oh yeah, better than okay. You figure calling would make for a better wake up, uh, call, than a more personal hello?"

"Yeah," Steve said, "When I'm a few hundred miles away. Didn't you get my messages?"

"Uh," Tony ran into his nightstand and pressed a few tissues to his eyes. "No."

"I figured. You probably didn't even notice I was at the Capital all day. What suit are you working on now?"

Tony faltered, but only for a short second. "You were at the capital last night?"

"Yeah, you know, the one with the White House?" He chuckled, but the silence on the other end was discomforting for the soldier. "Why?" His voice deepened, "Did Johnny do something?"

"No. It's just- you should've told me. Could've given you some names to look into."

There was another laugh. "When aren't there names you want me to look into?"

"Steve, politicians love you. You could knock on congress's door and they'd invite you in for cookies. You'd save me so much time."

"You're not dating me for a tactical advantage, are you? Because I feel like you're dating me for a tactical advantage."

"I'm insulted. What's your ETA? I need to know how much time I have to hide the blueprints for my next devious plot."

"Ha, ha. About two hours, give or take."

"Sounds good. I'll be at the tower in three."

Tony could hear the Cap's smile through the phone. "See you then, Tony."

Immediately upon ending the call, the man threw the phone across the room. He watched it bang against the wall before falling onto the large mattress with a few weak bounces. That was it, the only allowance he's give himself to release some anger. The rest he would save. Let it build, simmer. Three hours, Tony thought. That would give him a window of forty minutes to try and find whichever bar or sporting event it was this time. Then a solid 140 minutes to beat the living shit out of Johnny Storm. Susan was losing a brother tonight.

Tony suppressed the urge to have JARVIS send out the memo.

* * *

The sports bar was loud and just one drunk bastard away from a clash of whose team playing on the HD screens was better. The dim lighting made playing darts difficult for the average man, but Storm perfected the trick of adding small, nearly undamaging flames to the arrows so he could aim future ones. It was a great conversation starter with women or handsome guys, a good way to get cool strangers to join in, an even better way for Ben decide not to play.

"You're going to burn the place down one of these days." Johnny could only laugh as he threw another dart. "I'm just sayin' what every waitress here wants to say."

"No, what every waitress wants to say are things I'm sure you've only ever dreamed of."

With his wide, almost monstrous body, Ben let out a booming laugh that made a few guests turn their heads at neighboring tables. "And I'm positive Susan will have a few things to say to you you've never dreamed of." He watched Storm fling another at the board. "You really don't know how pissed she was. Jesus Christ."

"Nah, I have an idea. She gave me an ear full last night. I haven't touched my phone since, but I know I have a few dozen missed calls."

"A few dozen? She called me four times just to complain, Johnny. And she's upset with me because she thinks I should have known you'd skip out." He grumbled, "Like I'm your damn babysitter."

"She's just upset she didn't figure it out sooner," Storm bit his tongue to concentrate on the next dart. It hit the middle perfectly.

There was always a time to be had at the Iceberg Lounge. Not because of its great food or scantily-dressed waitresses, but because a bad break at the tables was common. So when you found yourself winning, you usually won big. The bar was famous for stranglers meandering home with their heads hung low from crushed dreams and an empty wallet, or if Lady Luck happened to grace you, you had to make sure you didn't limp home from a few broken bones, courtesy of the house.

So when a large, loud commotion sounded near the front of the bar, where many of the card games were held, the folks in the back thought nothing of it.

"_Where is he_?"

Ben's ear perked at a familiar voice, but didn't understand why or how he would recognize the robotic sound. A few loud footsteps approached, and Ben finally turned around at the table to see what was happening. "Uh, Johnny?" The man a few feet away was flirting with a waitress, ordering them both some drinks. The footsteps continued, sounding more and more like a vicious animal savoring its meal to come. "Johnny?" Ben called again, not taking his eyes off the shinning metallic of reds and golds. The man slipped the pretty raven-haired woman a fifty, while managing to wink at the bartender near by. "Oh, you know what? You deserve whatever's about to happen to you."

Ben sat up and marched toward the advancing suit. "He's playing darts over there."

With just one shot from the puslators, the dart board and everything surrounding it along the wall became a gaping hole leading to the alleyway. Immediately patrons and employees scattered away, some women shrieking while boyfriends tried to play hero and save others from falling debris. Stark knew the building wouldn't be functional after this little tussle, but he owned the bar and fifteen others on this street alone. Or, at least, if he didn't he soon would.

Storm coughed from rising dust, and casually turned to look at the stoic face of Ironman. He knew even if he went supernova, he probably wouldn't be able to beat Tony's suit. The thing would withstand nuclear blasts even when half its power was depleted. A brawl with him as the victor was not likely. Better just have fun with this. And come out with minimal facial scars.

"I guess there'll be no second date?" Johnny threw a fireball when a wooden chair was hurled his way, then threw a few more at the suit for good measure. They did nothing, as he suspected, but continued to throw them at the face piece so, at least, Tony would be partially blind. He did this to get closer to Ironman, maybe find some way to fry his puslators or melt some wiring. But when he did get close enough, Tony simply lunged at him through the next blast of fire and crashed through the bar's counter.

"I thought we had a good time!" Johnny said, crawling out of the rubble. Tony latched onto his ankle and dragged him back.

"You know kid, I can tolerate you when you pretend to be a decent human being-"

"You mean when I pretend to be Steve?"

"-So why do you continue to do this to yourself?" Tony lifted the man with ease and continued to even when Storm lit up his entire body. He threw the man against the opposite side of the room and watched him crash into the wall.

"I always dreamed of hanging out with you, Tony. I told you that you're my celebrity crush." Johnny stayed engulfed by flames, burning the polished floorboards from under him, as he stumbled back up to stand.

"You used me to get a free meal, a nice time on a yacht. I'm surprised you settled for just a few kisses and a grope."

Johnny shrugged. "Not my fault you spoil your boyfriend."

"You piece of shit-" Tony used his jets to fly into Johnny before he could react, taking them both through two walls and crashing into the restaurants' front window. Johnny expelled fire from his hands and into Ironman's face-piece before swiftly grabbing a large wooden chair near him and smacking Tony over the head with it. It didn't do much, but it gave Storm the allowance to escape from under his grip. But before he could properly position himself for another hit, Tony beat him to the punch quite literally. A hot metal fist came in direct contact with his left eye, sending Johnny out the broken window and falling into the almost empty street. His flame went out, but his fire-resistant undergarments and protective shirt remained.

He groaned, rubbing the area just below his eye, before stumbling to stand and igniting both fists. He understood Tony was just trying to teach him lesson, but damn, that one hurt.

As Stark began to approach, Johnny threw fire at him again and again, matching each step with the suits. It was only when they nearly collided did large, orange hands push them apart.

"Okay, guys. I think you caused enough damage." Ben grumbled, standing between the two with his hands pressed on each of their chests. He looked at both Johnny and into Stark's eye slits, waiting for each to back off and disengage. When Johnny huffed and waved away the fire on his hands, that was when Tony lifted an arm and send a charged repulsor beam directly into Johnny's gut.

The man ricocheted back, feet barely skimming the pavement before landing on the opposite curb with a loud thud. Tony pulled back his face-plate, smiling like an asshole to a startled Benjamin Grime. "Okay, now I'm done." He turned to the fallen hero, "Hey! You breathing?"

"Augh." Johnny groaned, laying on the ground and clutched his stomach. When he heard the familiar noise of Tony closing in, he opened his eyes when a shadow fell across him.

"We're not telling anyone about this. Steve included." There was a pause before he continued. "Why? Because he'll probably give you the beat down of a lifetime, you won't have to worry about getting mistaken for him."

Johnny slowly managed to sit up, wincing. "We…don't tell Steve? About anything?"

"No." Tony sighed. "We hung out. We had lobster. We tried to get on better grounds. You know, for the team."

Storm turned his chin up to look at Tony, trying to figure out if he was yanking his chain or suffering from a head wound. He spat out some blood on the sidewalk behind him, finding no evidence for either option. He regarded him closely, spoke slowly. "Better grounds. Yeah. Uh…why are we not telling Steve again?"

"Because I think one black eye is enough. Steve isn't a bully, but he wouldn't hesitate making your other eye match."

Ah, a threat. Johnny understood that. He looked down at himself, assessing the damage. "So, what? I got into a bar fight with someone else?"

"Don't you usually?"

Storm's lips curled up. "Fair enough."

* * *

A/N: I will unfortunately be busy for the next few weeks and I haven't started writing the next chapter, so the wait may be much longer compared to stories I already have written out. :/ If this chapter seems rushed I apologize, I just wanted to get it posted before my absence:)


End file.
